vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu)
|-|Admiral= |-|Fleet Admiral= Summary Real name Sakazuki, Akainu is a Fleet Admiral, the head of the Marine force of World Government. Akainu is apparently the most hard-line of the Marines, following the doctrine of Absolute Justice. During the destruction of Ohara, he destroyed an evacuee ship on the chance that one of their targets was aboard, saying that if one is to do a job it must be done properly. He has eaten the Magma-Magma Fruit (Magu Magu no Mi), a Logia Devil Fruit based around magma During the two years that Luffy was training, he battled Aokiji for the rank of Fleet Admiral and won. He then moved the Marine HQ to the east coast of the Red Line to put more Marine presence in the New World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Sakazuki, moniker “Akainu” (meaning “Red Dog”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 53 (Pre-Timeskip), 55 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Marine Fleet Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Haki (Advanced Armament and Advanced Observation Haki user), Magma Manipulation (via Magu Magu no Mi), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into magma), Regeneration (Low-High, only in his logia form), Body Control (Capable of changing the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree), Durability Negation (Can phase through bodies with ease thanks to the heat of his magma), Heat Aura (The ambient heat from his Elemental Body can swiftly vaporize steel, permanently changed half of an island's climate and set fire to the ocean), Earth Manipulation (Created volcanoes in Punk Hazard), Limited Flight via propulsion, High Resistance to Extreme Heat and Magma Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements). Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Stopped one of Whitebeard's quakes with the help of his Admirals peers. Defeated Aokiji in their 10 days duel. Should be stronger than any Yonko Commander), though his magma can bypass durability to an extent as it can vaporize flesh and bone upon contact. Speed: Relativistic+ (Reacted to Marco's attack) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ (Should be stronger than any Yonko Commander) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Took attacks from Aokiji for 10 days straight before coming out victorious. Survived two direct blows from an enraged Whitebeard and was able to keep on fighting, though he was significantly injured from these two attacks--but nothing life threatening.) Stamina: Immense (Capable of withstanding attacks from Whitebeard that left him wounded and could continue fighting against all of the Whitebeard Commanders while maintaining the upper-hand. He was the last man standing in his one-on-one confrontation with Aokiji, which lasted for 10 days and left both severely wounded) Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: As an Admiral, he has a Den-Den Mushi (telephone) on his wrist which he uses to communicate with other marine and World Government forces or summon a Buster Call. Intelligence: As the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sakazuki is an extremely accomplished fighter considering he's been a Marine Admiral for 20 years, with abundant experience battling in the marines. A very skilled mind manipulator. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. His regeneration is limited to his logia body only (Similar to Kuzan) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Akainu is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Akainu's level of application with this type of Haki is unknown, but he was capable of negating the effects of other Haki users from affecting his Logia body. He is also subtly implied to be a user of Goken, seeing as how he and the other 2 Admirals put up a wall to block one of Whitebeard's quakes. He should thus be at least highly proficient, if not an advanced user of this form of Haki. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation):' Akainu is a confirmed user of Kenbunshoku, but his level of application is never explored. He should at least be an adept, if not highly proficient user of the ability. Magu Magu no Mi (Magma-Magma Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human. The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents and also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him in his elemental state. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten-day battle, it was strong enough to change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. *'Dai Funka (Great Eruption):' Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. *'Ryusei Kazan (Meteor Volcano):' Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. *'Meigo (Dark Dog):' Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. *'Inugami Guren (Dog-Bite Blaze):' Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. Gallery Sakazuki aka admiral akainu by bodskih-dbrek97.png child akainu.png|Sakazuki as a child Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Lava Users Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sailors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Magma Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Heat Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7